


Dancin' In the Moonlight

by platypusesrneat



Series: Sterek Valentine Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Derek Hale, Sappy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Sterek Valentine Week 2021: Love SongThe song referenced is Dancin by Aaron Smith (Remix by KRONO)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154183
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Dancin' In the Moonlight

“It’s a full moon tonight,” Derek murmurs, looking up at the stars. 

Stiles hums an agreement, leaning against Derek as they sway together in harmony. They’re dancing barefoot in the woods tonight, for no other reason than they can.

A fire crackles behind them, providing warmth in the cool summer night air. Derek, the cheesy romantic, had even put on music. It’s catchy and fitting and Stiles can’t help but think that all he needs is this. That all he needs is Derek.

“Everytime when I look in your eyes...,” Derek sings, and Stiles laughs loudly. He’s never seen the were so relaxed, and he’s certainly never heard him sing. “I smile with pride, happy that you're mine.”

“Do you know, your love is true I know. You are the best thing that has happened to me,” Stiles continues, easily.

The lyrics are the truth, after all.


End file.
